


Rhythmic Rivalry

by xApollo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, M/M, Rhythm Games, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xApollo/pseuds/xApollo
Summary: This is hands down the most domestic thing I've ever written. In which MC is into rhythm games and gets Jumin involved, too. Also, the title has been chosen based solely on the fact that it alliterates and as an English lit student I will use these things whenever possible just so I can 'ayy' at myself.





	

You quietly sit on the couch, headphones covering your ears and a tablet on your lap, playing one of your new favourite games. There aren’t as much rhythm games as you’d like, but you’re getting by with the few you did manage to find, and you’ve really improved over the past few days. You hum along to a song as you tap your fingers on the screen, smiling as you finish the song with a full combo. “Yay!”

Just as you exclaim in happiness, Jumin enters the penthouse, and wondering what you’re so happy about he asks what you’re up to. You don’t hear him, however, so he walks over to you and removes your headphones. “What are you so happy about, MC?”

“Jumin!” You exclaim, still focusing on the screen, the game being a lot harder now that you can’t hear the music. “You’re ruining my combo!”

“I’m.. sorry?” Though he is unsure what exactly he did wrong just now.

You manage to pause the game and look up at him pouting, but then hug him anyway. “Welcome home, Jumin.”

“What are you playing?” He asks, now more interested in the game than your greeting.

You smile at his curiosity, shaking your head. While generally polite, Jumin is still really used to getting what he wants. Luckily for you, you were one of those things – but now so is the answer to his question, so you guess you have to introduce him to the games you’ve been playing.

“It’s a rhythm game. You tap along to the rhythm of the music,” you explain, showing him the screen of your tablet. “Though it gets considerably harder when someone removes your headphones,” you add accusingly, pulling them back onto your ears and continuing your song. Though not a full combo now, you manage to finish the song without failing, looking up at Jumin as you’re finished.

Jumin had been watching the screen intently, though he couldn’t quite see the appeal of the game. “Did Yoosung get you into these?”

“No, though I bet he’d like them.. Why?”

“I didn’t know you were into gaming.”

“I like gaming every now and then.” It wasn’t like you were a full-time gamer such as Yoosung, but when you had the time and the right game struck your fancy, you were definitely willing to spend your spare time on said game.

“Can I try?”

“Sure,” you said, a bit surprised, handing him the tablet.

Though the game hadn’t seemed appealing to Jumin, if you were into it he was willing to try it out. While scrolling through the songs, however, he found that he knew none of them, so he let you pick one instead.

Picking one of the easier songs, on normal instead of hard, you waited as he played the song.

Focusing on the screen, Jumin looked rather cute, and he didn’t seem to be doing too badly, either. By the end of the song, his head was slightly moving along to the rhythm, and when the results popped up he looked back up at you. “How did I do?”

Checking the results, you smiled up at your boyfriend. “Not bad, especially not since it’s your first time playing!”

“I think I can see why you like doing this.” While he hadn’t known the song, tapping along to the rhythm and focusing on just that had been somewhat.. relaxing.

“Right?” You laughed, then put the tablet aside. “What are we doing for dinner tonight, Jumin?”

He helped you up, something that had become a habit, and took you to the kitchen. “I decided to cook myself. But I could use some help.”

You really thought he could get used to asking for help instead of this.. mildly demanding tone, but regarding cooking you weren’t going to object. While he had been practicing, he was still prone to burning things or messing things up generally, considering he’d been provided for his entire life. But since he saw you cook, he’d been determined to learn to cook himself, when he found the time to actually do so.

Of course, he was just learning this in order to surprise you with dinner once he was good enough, something he was very well aware of, and you a bit less so.

So part of the evening was spent preparing dinner and consuming it, after which Jumin went on to revise some documents and you went on to play your game, and the both of you eventually went to bed, Jumin holding you close like usual.

But he wasn’t holding you close when you woke up, his phone in his hands and earphones in his ears as his head moved from side to side. It took you a moment to realise what he was doing, but then you smiled, watching him while he was still unaware.

After finishing his song, he looked at you, seeing you were awake and softly kissing you. “Good morning, MC.”

“Morning, Jumin. Did you download the game I was playing yesterday?”

“Yes,” he admitted, showing you his phone screen. “Playing the song yesterday felt rather meditative, so I decided to try if it worked for prolonged amounts of time, too.”

“How long have you been up?”

“An hour?” He said questioningly, then looked at the time. “That said, I should get ready for work.”

He left you in bed after giving you another kiss, shouting a goodbye at you before he left the penthouse.

Since you had the week off due to spring break, you leisurely ate breakfast and took a shower, after which you started playing again. But it didn’t take long before you got a message, with a screenshot from Jumin of his new high score.

You couldn’t help but laugh, but then your eyes widened when you saw his score. What? That was almost as high as _your_ high score. You played a song yourself and sent a picture of your score, still higher than his, with which he replied with a score even closer to yours than his previous one.

_Are you sure you’ve just been playing for an hour?_ You text him, shaking your head and pouting. He definitely wasn’t going to beat you at this.

_During breaks at the office, too._

_You’re on a break? It’s 11am._

_I’m CEO. Who’s going to stop me from taking breaks whenever I want?_

_Jumin Han! Get back to work while you’re there. People are relying on you. If you keep this up, your employees might get in trouble._

_I thought you’d like me playing._

You pause, gently biting your lip. It’s not like you don’t like him playing, but it seems rather unfair that he’s getting better than you already.

_I do. But you shouldn’t play during work hours._

_Fine. I’ll get back to work, then. I love you, MC._

_I love you._

And with that you got back to playing more seriously, determined not to let Jumin beat you. Around lunchtime, however, you got another screenshot – a score higher than yours – which you therefore ignored in order to keep your focus on the music.

You weren’t competitive at all, obviously. And neither was Jumin. Both of you were very okay with losing.

But when Jumin finally got home and saw you playing, he was frowning. “MC, are you okay?”

Once again you didn’t hear him, the headphones blocking outside noise, and this time he waited for you to finish your song before removing your headphones. “You didn’t reply to my text.”

“I was working on beating your score,” you replied matter-of-factly, about to put the headphones back on.

“And did you?”

“Yes. But you’re apparently good at this, so I have to keep playing!”

Jumin looked at your screen and score, then smirked. “My high score is still higher.”

“No it isn’t!” You objected, pouting as he pulled up his phone and the proof. “Damn it!”

“You’re not going to beat me, MC,” Jumin chimed. He might love you, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to tease you when he got the chance. And he didn’t get the chance very often – generally you made it seem as if you were a very composed person.

“You’re not allowed to play anymore,” you said as you took his phone from him and put it in your pocket. “Now.. Go do some work while I beat you.”

“I think I’m going to sit here and watch instead.”

“Fine, whatever.”

You were definitely a sore loser. And definitely competitive. But after a few more songs, you’d finally beaten his score, exclaiming a ‘Ha!’ and looking at your boyfriend triumphantly.

“Did you beat me?”

“Yes!” You said excitedly, showing him your score.

“I’m proud of you, MC,” he said in an almost mocking tone, though he pulled you into his arms. “I had no idea this game was so important to you.”

“It’s not,” you answered, realising how foolish you’d been acting. “I’m just _very_ competitive.”

“And I’m _very_ glad I found out about this,” Jumin said, a grin on his face. “I’ve finally found something I can use to tease you.”

“Damn it!” You exclaimed, though laughing and shaking your head. “You’ve found my one weakness.”

“Really? I bet there’s more to find.”

Jumin then proceeded to kiss you, softly, then passionately, and you soon forgot all about the game in order to make room for some other kind of pleasure.


End file.
